Spade no Kuni no Alice
by chocochoco.xoxo
Summary: After stumbling across the border separating two of Wonderland's countries, Alice is sent to the other side of it. She wakes up in the snowy land of Spade. Being rudely greeted by a fox, Alice finds out she is the most hated in the Country of Spades.
1. Welcome to the Country of Spades!

**Alice in the Country of Spades... ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of its characters but I do own the made up characters =)**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**Spade no Kuni no Alice**

"Julius?"

With a solemn face he looked up at Alice whose face was only inches away from his own. "Eh?" Julius backed up. Alice leaned on the edge of Julius' work desk with a bored expression on her face.

"I've been wondering for a while. How long do I have to stay in Wonderland?"

With a blank look in his eyes, Julius slumped in his chair and began stirring his coffee with a screwdriver. "Not sure." Julius mumbled picking up another box of clocks for repair.

Sighing, Alice turned around and looked at Julius' small bookshelf. "Clock Repair, Afterimage, Inside the Clock…" Alice placed books in her arms as she skimmed through the spines.

"Is there anything on this shelf that DOESN'T have to do with your work?"

"Nope."

Julius stuck the screwdriver in a small delicate screw of the clock's interior. He received a short shock from the coffee drenched tool.

Alice giggled as she slowly placed the books back in the shelf. "I guess I'll be going to the Hatter Mansion for now. He has a whole library in there!"

She shut the door slowly and wondered, "What kind of books will I read today?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

In the Hatter's large library, Alice skipped through the shelves skimming quickly at the spines. Right after skipping past another shelf, Alice halted.

The March Hare looked up from his book to see Alice curiously staring at a book higher up on the shelf. He smiled and stood up, leaving his book about carrot desserts on the couch.

"Is there something you'd like Alice?" Elliot smiled cutely as Alice jumped back surprised.

Pointing at a book high on the shelf, Alice smiled back gently. "If it's not too much trouble, could you get that book for me?"

"Sure!"

Elliot reached for the book on his tippy toes. After pulling the book by its corner and slipping it into his gloved hands, he handed it to Alice. It was pretty worn out, a few pages were sticking out and the cover was wearing away.

"Eh? Are you sure about this one? It's really worn out. Maybe we can find a nicer one for you!" Elliot suggested as he stuck a hand out to Alice.

Already engrossed in the first page, Alice waved a hand as she walked away. "No thank you, this one's fine."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice put her hand up waving shortly at the twins guarding the mansion's front gate. She concentrated deeply on the book while walking towards the forest.

It was a book of relics and historical fairytales on the early beginnings of Wonderland. Whether it was real or not didn't seem to matter to Alice. Alice was captivated. She had already burried her nose through the first chapter.

"Reading fairytales makes me feel so nostalgic!" Alice smiled as she continued walking deeper into the forest reminiscing in her childhood. Finally noticing the absence of Blood's twin guards, Alice began to read aloud.

"…northern land…spades…eternal winter…Wonderland…" Alice mumbled reading a tale mentioning the existence of another country in Wonderland.

"war…blood…border? AH!" Alice's book was swiftly lifted up by someone in a hooded cloak.

The hooded theif wore a mask that covered his eyes. He stuck his tongue out. "Fufufufufufu…I see foreigners really enjoy fairytales!" The theif skimmed through the page and shook his head slightly, still dangling recklessly from a tree branch. He spun around and landed on his feet. "Come, I'll show you something good."

"Hey wait! That's Blood's book! Do you know how much trouble I'll get into if I lose that?" Alice shouted but the theif turned around and sprinted. Alice followed. "Moreover, it's already pretty wrecked! If it breaks anymore…"

Tripping on a tree root, the mysterious theif caught Alice by the wrist. "Don't worry, we'll get there." The hooded person pointed and ran that direction. Alice panted as she tried catching up with him.

Not knowing which direction was which, Alice kept running though she had lost track of the hooded theif. A few sharp branches left several scratches on Alice's arms. Nevertheless, she continued running knowing she would be in much more pain if she lost something of Blood's.

Directionless, Alice could no longer hear the hooded man's footsteps. "Ah I'm lost…" Alice looked grimly and spun around hoping to find an exit. The sky was starting to darken. "Just my luck. It's already becoming night, I lost Blood's book, and I'm lost…"

Alice's stomach grumbled. She let out an exasperated sigh and fell to her knees. In a lower position, Alice barely saw past a thicket. A dim light shone behind the bushes. Hoping it was Ace who had also gotten lost and was spending the night in his tent, Alice crawled towards the light. She ducked her head under a low branch.

Alice sighed. "Oh, great! A wall, a lamp and a book." Alice crawled towards the book which was opened to the page she left off.

_At least I can read for now_, Alice thought as she noticed the hooded theif left a small ripped piece of paper with an arrow that pointed to the picture on the page. It was a picture of 'The Border.' The picture showed faded symbols and microscopic carvings. Alice quickly swiped her finger past the corner of the page and got a paper cut.

"Ow!" Alice held her right index finger with her left hand in an attempt to let the blood flow out. "What should I do? The lamp is running out of oil, this book will be useless by then!" Alice leaned on the hard wall.

"Cold…" Alice felt the wall with the back of her neck. She flipped over the small slip of paper. 'I hope this helps with your research Alice!' the note read.

"Tch. Like getting me lost is gonna help anything." With her back facing the wall, Alice pushed herself off the wall in an attempt to get up.

She turned around and looked at the wall. "The Border…" Fascinated, she stared at the wall. Shaking her head, Alice showed an angry expression. "Why the hell would that guy lead me to the border?"

In her anger, Alice refused to believe she was led to the border. She turned around, but found her eyes gazing back at the marvel. Finally giving in to her curiosity, she turned around and wiped off dust covering a few carvings and stared with delight. "Wow, this is the real thing!"

Skimming through the various carvings and symbols, a few familiar words caught her eye. Alice picked up the book and lamp behind her. She held up the lamp and looked back and forth at the book and the carvings. "snow… war… blood…"

Alice wiped off more dust and translated the carvings. "Contry Hart." She mumbled the badly spelled words. "War the hart…Victry spade…" A large symbol of a spade that was placed all over the wall caught Alice's eye.

The moment Alice's blood stained finger had contact with the insignia, ripples spread from it to the rest of the wall. The carvings glowed an eery black that spread all across the border.

"Ah!" Alice shielded her eyes as the glow grew stronger, but darker. She dropped the book at her side as several swords seemed to stab her body.

The ominous black glow surrounded her. Alice was no longer sitting on grass. Everything around her had become a still, frightening void.

_The blood of a foreigner is the key. Blood…is the key to spade…_

Distorted whispers spilled into Alice's shaking ears. She covered her ears and felt her surroudings shake violently.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

When the shaking had finally stopped, Alice slit an eye open. Sighing, she opened both. It was dim, but nothing like the void she had experienced. The black dead trees, the fruitless black bushes and the ground were covered by a thick fluffy layer of snow.

White flakes fell down slowly into the palm of Alice's hand. "COLD!" Alice shivered. After all, she was only wearing a summer dress.

"WHY IS IT SNOWING?" Alice shreiked into the hazy night air.

As if it were a reply to Alice's shreik, a warmly dressed black fox walking on its hind legs walked towards Alice with a mug filled with a steaming substance. The fox curtsied. "Foxes can curtsy?" Alice thought aloud. "Ah woops-"

"Charmed I suppose. A pleasure to meet you. I, am Louie Noir." The fox greeted. Alice covered her mouth, fascinated. The polite black fox seemed to constantly remind Alice of a certain white rabbit. "Please feel free to call me Luu."

"Ah, umm, I'm Alice Lidell. Nice to meet you." Alice nodded her head as a greeting. "Where is this, umm, Luu?" She shivered.

"Before I answer that question, may I offer you a drink? You seem cold." The suspicious black fox approached Alice and handed her the steaming mug. "Don't worry, it's only hot chocolate." Alice put the mug to her lips and noticed the fox's eyes glitter. "You look quite cold yourself! Why not take a sip first?" Alice suggested.

The fox gave a sigh and put the cup to its lips. Luu looked at the 'hot chocolate' in a sick manner. "No need to be shy!" Alice lifted the mug and the contents spilled into his mouth. After one sip, a puff of smoke enveloped the two.

Alice was no longer with a small black fox, but in its place was a taller black haired man with fox like ears and a tail wearing the same style buttoned overcoat and scarf. "BLECK! You wretched woman making me drink this crap!"

The man looked at Alice's sneaky smirk. "But I thought it was just hot chocolate, isn't it, Luu?" Alice's eyes gave an innocent shine.

"Tch. Quit with the eye thing. Let's get to business." Luu smirked as he fished something in his pocket. It was a container filled with a strange looking liquid. Alice shuddered at the sight of it. She already had one bad experience with a suspicious container carrying a suspicious liquid.

While Alice was frozen in her thoughts of her last encounter with suspicious liquid from strangers, Luu drank the liquid, and lifted Alice's chin. This time, Alice attentively slapped his hand away. Luu gave her a glare that could be on the same level as Blood's glares and pulled out pistols from his back pocket. He threw the chain connecting the two around Alice's neck and caught the pistols aiming at her ears. Alice stood motionless as Luu brought her face closer.

_Now now Alice, no need for disobedience…_

As soon as their lips met, Luu forced the liquid into her mouth. He immediately took out a flask of water and gargled, spitting out the remainder of the liquid on the snow. Alice threw her hand over her mouth panting.

"What kind of poison was it this time?"

"THIS time?" Luu aimed his pistol at Alice. "You will find out soon."

_BANG!_

Alice fell to the snow holding her pained shoulder. She gave Luu an ice cold look as she held the area where the bullet had landed. Luu smirked as he brought his face closer to Alice's.

"Now Miss Alice, allow me to officially introduce myself. My name is undoubtedly Louie Noir." Luu smirked evilly. "That crap I gave you was a pretty strong pain killer and it really helps with healing too. I don't want to kill you just yet~"

Alice panted holding her wound as she shot a glare at the sadistic fox skipping around her. He lifted her chin.

"Opposed to the idiots of Heart, we of Spade are rather sadistic. Because of this," the sly fox pointed a pistol at her head. "You are the most hated person in this country!"

Instead of shooting straight through Alice's forehead, Luu cocked his gun to the side and shot a tree. With an eery happy smile on his face, Luu threw his overcoat on Alice and walked the opposite direction, snickering. "Nice meeting you Alice Lidell. Welcome to Spade Country!"

Feeling the pain killer kicking in, Alice almost cursed herself for not bleeding to death right away. She kicked a tree that dropped snow on her foot. Retracting her foot and rolling into a ball, Alice lay in the soft snow glaring at the man's coat less back slowly dissapearing into the fog. She felt her eyelids getting heavy.

_Louie…Noir…_

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Covered by fluffy warm blankets, Peter White quickly sat up on his bed swetting and panting like he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. He put his hand to his chest. His clock ticked in half seconds.

"Alice!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**Uh ohh! Peter White's Alice senses are tingling! **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. The Tower of Bells

**Thankss to my hnkna buddy for helping with the ideas! There's a link to her DA page on my profile! PLEASE LOOK AT IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of its characters, but I do own the ones I made up. ENJOY READING!**

**So far Peter's Alice senses are tingling and Alice has been knocked cold in Spade Country. What next?**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Peter panted as he tightened his grasp on his blanket. He desperately ripped off the buttons on his pajama top but his chest still felt hot. Peter's chest was dotted with beads of sweat. Even if it was his slightly over the top obsession with Alice that made him feel that way, it was absolute that something was horribly wrong. Something that made the air passing through his lungs unbreathable.

_I, am Louie Noir._

Peter wiped the sweat off his forehead and lifted his bangs with his long fingers. Gasping for air, Peter slipped out of bed and gazed out the window at the dark forest. "Alice, please tell me you're safe…"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice held her shoulder lightly as the steady flow of blood coming out of the wound halted. She sighed and lay flat on the snow, dying the pure white into a beautiful bright red.

"Hah," Alice puffed out cold air as she lifted herself up from the cold ground. She tied Louie's overcoat arm on her shoulder to soak up the blood and followed the footsteps Louie had created after leaving her in the snow.

She followed until finding a path entirely made of black stones. Taking a quick look around, Alice was surrounded in a seemingly colourless land of black and white. The sky was cloudy; not a ray of sunshine seemed to pass through the thick clouds. The trees and bushes were a coal black colour that seemed burnt. The fluffy white snow that covered everything in sight made the wonderland seem perfect. Too perfect. Her blood that stained the snow was the only flaw in the winter scene.

Smiling at the imperfection, Alice followed the path hoping to find a clue to where she was.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

After limping a long ways, Alice stopped to rest on the side of the stony path. Shivering, Alice leaned on a trunk of a tree and slid down it until she landed on her bum. A dark shadow shot through the heavy fog. Alice sat up, puffing cold air. The shadow soon loomed over her and the tree. The fog lessened, revealing a high tower. The tower was entirely made of black bricks and had a large dusty golden bell dangling at the top. It was surrounded by tall walls with pointed edges at the top.

Alice stared at the tower, her eyes being strangely pulled into its great detail. Like the gates were welcoming her in, the wind blew a cold breath opening the gates with a creak. Shivering, she slowly walked through the gates, keeping her gaze at the bell. She pushed the door gently and wiped the snow off her body before entering.

Upon entering the tower, Alice looked at the long winding staircase above her. It was old and dirty, seeming untouched for an unimaginably long time. The staircase drew her in. Alice slid her finger down the banister and blew off the dust.

Just as Alice placed her foot on the first step, a ring filled her ears. Before she covered them, Alice's eyes became a blank blue. Her body continued moving on its own, climbing the long staircase. She walked up the stairs with a steady pace, hypnotized.

After Alice's foot reached the top step, she collapsed on her hands and knees panting.

"Ha…ha…why am I up here?"

Confused, Alice stood up and almost lost her balance. She quickly grabbed the stair handle. Alice sighed relieved. A slow creak caught her attention. A worn out door moved slightly in the breeze that escaped through the cracks of the old bricks.

Alice walked towards the wooden door leaning on the wall. She stopped in front of it and heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Huff…huff…huff…"

Thinking whether to open the door or leave it, Alice opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. A man with a white button up long sleeved shirt sat on his knees, water dripping from his dark brown hair. Along with both feet chained to the floor, his wounded hands lay in shackles nailed to the wall.

Before Alice reconsidered leaving the tower, the man spat at the wall. The echo of the sound made a chill go down her spine. He breathed heavily. As his eyes wandered the lone empty room, the man spotted Alice through the door.

He gave an interested look as he craned his neck. The door slammed open and Alice quickly turned around alarmed.

He whispered quietly.

"Come."

The man's voice echoed through the room's dirt covered walls and passed Alice's ears like a soft breeze.

She staggered into the room, lured by the hypnotic voice. When Alice had stepped in front of the man, he started to chuckle. She stepped back afraid.

"You…" the man's hand shook as he pointed a finger at Alice. "You're a foreigner? Aren't you?"

Alice stepped back again, nodding her head slightly. After several seconds of silence, the man guffawed. "Scared?" Alice's hands shook behind her back as she watched the man continue his laughter.

"Name."

Without hesitation, Alice quickly replied. "Alice Liddell."

_Oh no! Why did I just say that?_

Alice shook her head worriedly as the man ceased his snickers.

"Glen Raymon."

She perked up.

"Hmm?"

Glen smirked. "Now we're even right?"

Alice slightly cocked her head to the side. "Alright. Glen…is it? Umm…do you know where this is? Any clue how I got here?"

Glen flipped his bangs to the side splashing water to the floor. He smiled. "This is the Bell Tower. I'm guessing you got here through The Border."

Alice turned her attention towards a large opening in the cracks of the wall. "The Border…right?" Alice narrowed her eyes as she watched a few snowflakes seeping into the room.

Glen's dark eyes wandered from Alice's shoes to her ribbon on her head. "Stupid foreigner, with such light clothes like that you're not going to survive in this country for long." Alice smiled. "Same goes for you!"

Glen looked down at his own thin clothing. As Alice continued her giggles, Glen smirked.

"Sit."

She fell on her knees painfully. Glen moved his face closer until the shackles stopped him. Alice couldn't move.

"You know," Glen stared at her with his penetrating gaze. "Just because I was being nice to you doesn't mean I've taken a liking to you…" Alice saw her worried face reflected in Glen's almost black eyes. "Judging by the coat tied around your shoulder, you've already met that bastard Noir. He probably told you this already, but it seems I have to remind you…"

Glen moved his head towards Alice's ear. She felt his cold breath freezing her skin, "Everyone in this country, including me, hates you." Alice quickly pulled herself away from his hypnotic voice.

Alice gave Glen a horrified expression as he grinned at it contently. As Alice stood up, something fell out of Louie's pocket. Disregarding it, she quickly ran down the stairs.

Glen chuckled, staring at the object she dropped.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Julius held his tiny screw driver steadily as he turned the handle slowly. Right before he finished screwing the nail in its place, he dropped it.

A sharp pang flew into his clock. Julius panted as he reached for his coffee cup. As he got two fingers around the handle, he fell of his chair, spilling coffee on the clock.

_Glen Raymon._

Julius lay on the ground panting heavily.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

The bell chimed eerily as Alice ran through the gates of the Bell Tower. She stopped at the side of the road gasping from breath. Alice turned around and stared at the crack at the top of the tower. She gaped when she noticed Glen looking through the crack, a shine in his eyes. He waved, showing Alice his wrists free of shackles and a shiny silver key in his hands.

Glen continued waving as the Bell Tower's chiming became more and more distant. The fog resumed its position, hiding the tower in its thick blanket of white.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice ran off the black stone path onto the thick snow. Her shoes filled with cold wet snow as she ran. The world became a blur to her as she collapsed into the snow. Panting, Alice watched her surroundings spin, almost dancing around her.

The bushes started shaking, Alice rolled under a bush in the opposite direction. She tucked her knees by her chest and closed her eyes tightly listening to slicing sounds.

"What's this?"

Alice closed her eyes tighter as a short knife flew in her direction. It landed right beside her arm, barely missing her cold skin. She opened one eye and admired it.

The knife had a shiny short blade plated with silver. Its black handle was decorated with an elegant white design. Alice was mesmerized until she noticed the small spade carvings on the blade and the handle.

Alice's eyes widened as an image of Louie's back walking away from her bleeding body shot into her mind. His sly smile, narrowed eyes, skinny fox tail waving back and forth. Alice frowned as a hand picked up the knife.

"Oh, it's a person!"

Alice gazed up at the smiling stranger. A short dirty blonde pony tail hung from the stranger's shoulder as he leaned down curiously. He held out his hand.

Suspicious, Alice got up without the stranger's hand. She wiped the snow off her dress and cocked her eyebrow as she stared at the stranger.

He returned a stare then perked up. "Aha, that's right!" Alice cocked her head to the side. "I almost knifed you! Hahaa sorry, I thought it was an animal!"

Alice frowned not amused by his laughter. "Well, you don't look very happy." The stranger stuck out a hand. "I'm Knight, ace of the Castle of Spades." Alice shook his hand cautiously.

_Ace of the Castle of Spades…he must hate me too…_

Alice looked down sadly. Knight leaned down smiling. "Eh? You don't look very familiar! You must be a foreigner!" Alice's eyes widened remembering Louie's words.

_You are the most hated person in the country!_

Alice turned around and continued walking. "I'm sorry; I must be on my way…"

Knight's eyes widened when he noticed the coat swinging on Alice's shoulder as she walked away. He quickly caught up to Alice and threw her on his shoulder. She kicked him. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Knight giggled as he tightened his grip on her waist. "If you're wearing that coat, I guess that means you're an acquaintance of Luu!" Alice narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Who would be friends with that lying fox?" She kept kicking Knight in an attempt to slip away from his tight grasp.

Knight patted her back gently. "I guess that means we're both going this way!" He pointed forward.

"Umm…uhh…Knight! Let me down!" Alice shouted. "I'm not going to the castle!"

He giggled as he went forward. Suddenly, a snowy branch slapped Alice's bottom. Knight guffawed.

"COLD!" Alice shrieked as she kicked violently. Knight laughed as he patted snow off her back. "Sorry!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Back in the Country of Hearts, Ace slung his sword over his shoulder and back. The way he sliced with his sword almost looked like a wild dance.

Just as he was delivering a finishing blow to a rebellious no faced person, he collapsed on his knees gasping for breath. He managed to jab his sword halfway through the man's shoulder. The other men took the injured man and retreated as Ace coughed.

He held his throat in pain. "What the hell is this?" Ace's clock ticked so quickly it felt as though a hand would spring out of the clock any second.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice looked lazily at the trail of footprints Knight left behind in the snow. She finally gave up after wasting much of her energy on kicking.

He stopped.

"Sir Knight! You are back so soon! Who's that on your shoulder?" a voice asked. Alice tried turning around but Louie's coat got in her way.

Knight lifted his other hand to wave. "This is a foreigner! I'm on my way to see Lottie-I mean, her Highness!"

Alice heard a cranking sound. "P-please go ahead."

After a loud thump, Knight continued moving. "Knight, where are we?"

He silently continued walking. She noticed they were no longer walking on snow, but a wooden bridge. Underneath the bridge was a moat of cold rushing water with sharp pieces of ice peeking out from the surface.

Alice noticed the man Knight had been talking to, hiding behind a wall. He wore a pure white uniform with black and silver markings on it. His helmet was in the shape of a chess piece's head, the pawn. When he had made eye contact with the foreigner, he quickly ran behind the wall.

Alice frowned. "Knight, please, put me down now."

He was silent.

"Knight?"

He quickly tightened his grip on Alice's slim waist as she struggled to breath.

"Don't worry Alice…we're almost inside now." Knight's voice was clear but had an eerie tone to it.

She adjusted herself and took heavy breaths of air. "Inside where?"

Alice heard doors slamming open behind her. Knight muttered quietly under his breath. "Inside the Castle of Spades."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice resumed her kicking. She noticed the elegant decoration of spades around her and knew Knight wasn't lying. "Knight, please, put me down now!"

Knight turned around and dropped her flat on her bottom. Alice inspected the room. Beautiful black and white decorations surrounded her, all with the insignia of the spade. A throne adorned with silk stood in front of her with silk curtains hanging by its side.

"Yes, the foreigner is inside the throne room."

Alice turned around. The door was wide open and she saw people in the same uniform with more decorations. Their helmets resembled a different chess piece then the last man; this time, a bishop and a knight.

"Alice."

Alice quickly circled. The throne was now occupied by an unattractive woman. She wore a black and white gothic lolita style dress. The woman sat with her legs crossed, both covered with black net stockings. She had a small mole beside her right eye and a silver crown on top of her straight elbow length hair.

"You, you are a foreigner, correct?"

Alice nodded. "And you?"

The woman stood up from her throne. "I am Lottie, the Queen of Spades."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**Hehee… so far Alice met four of Spade's inhabitants; Louie, Glen, Knight, and Lottie. What's happening to the people of Heart? Ohohoh…**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Please look at the link on my profile! It's for my friend who is helping me with this story! Check out her DA page!**


	3. The Queen's Fettish

**Thanks again to my dear hnkna buddy for helping with a lot of this story! Please look at the link to her DA page on my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HnKnA or any of its characters but I do own the ones I made up :D**

**Sooo for now Alice has been taken to the Castle of Spades by Knight!**

**ENJOY READING!**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Vivaldi sat peacefully on a garden chair sipping her tea. The table was empty, with both Peter and Ace having attacks to their clocks. She admired the roses in her garden while guessing what Alice could've been doing at that moment.

_I am Lottie, the Queen of Spades._

Vivaldi coughed out her tea all over the table cloth as several servants ran to her side. She held the table cloth and breathed heavily.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Lottie sat back down onto her throne as two men walked out from behind it. Louie Noir stood on the right side of the throne with a mischievous look on his face. Alice gasped as she gazed at the man standing on the opposite side.

A dirty blonde stood at Lottie's left with a stern look on his face. He wore a white overcoat with a long striped scarf hanging down to his knees. The man wore grey ripped jeans reaching down to his tight black boots.

Alice stepped back. "Knight…"

He was unrecognizable with a stern look, being so different from his usual smiling one. Knight walked towards her. Alice stayed put, motionless as Knight stood in front of her smiling with narrowed eyes.

He pointed a finger at her chest. "Sorry but… the thing inside here," Knight clenched his fist. "The sound it makes could make my ears bleed. I hate it."

Alice stuck her arm out and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Kni-" He pushed Alice's hand away with a sneer. Confused, Alice fell to her knees as she watched her pitiful reflection in Knight's blank eyes. He quickly resumed his position at Lottie's left.

A servant slid a silver embellished cane into Lottie's hands. She stabbed the cold marble floor. The thumping echoed through the bleached walls, Alice flinching with each harder stab. Lottie smiled.

"So foreigner," Lottie pointed the cane towards Alice. "It seems you have already met Luu Luu and Knight."

Alice watched as both narrowed their eyes and glared at her. "You aren't as beautiful as I imagined." Lottie began sliding the cane back and forth between her fingers like a pool stick, kicking her netted legs slowly.

Louie chuckled to himself as Lottie silenced him with a poke of her cane.

Several servants with a pawn shaped helmet crept quietly behind Alice who stood steadily.

"Foreigner…do you know what I do to those I dislike?" Alice shook her head as she heard the clacking of one of the servant's armor. All five of the servants quickly grabbed her arms as Alice struggled free. "Would you like to guess?"

Between her struggles, Alice mumbled, "Do you behead them?"

After a long silence, Lottie guffawed. "My my, a revolting idea from an equally revolting thing!" The servants threw handcuffs onto Alice's wrists and pushed her closer towards the Queen.

Lottie slowly got up from her throne and poised in front of Alice. She placed her finger on Alice's shoulder. "First, their arms are ripped off…"

She wandered around the foreigner and rested her finger on the other shoulder. "Secondly, their legs are hacked off…" Lottie whispered into Alice's cold ear.

After walking a full circle around the foreigner's body, Lottie stopped in front of her face and pulled it closer. As she stared straight into Alice's eyes she breathed, "Their head stays on their shoulders. With that, they are able to watch their own limbs clawed off. That way I can enjoy watching their tormented grimace." Lottie lashed a long nail leaving a nick on Alice's cheek.

Leaving a horrified expression on Alice's bleeding face, Lottie contently skipped back to her seat. She slumped as a servant whispered into her ear.

"Take her to one of the prison cells! I don't care where; just keep her locked up before her dismemberment!" Lottie ordered. Alice glowered as her handcuffs were fastened. A few servants dragged her out of the throne room.

Louie raised his voice. "You can't dismember Alice! She's not one of those half-assed servants that you can just replace!"

Lottie struck him with her cane, making him fall backwards onto the ground. "I do what I wish." She turned her head smiling at Knight.

Just as she was being led out of the throne room, Alice turned around to see Knight smiling calmly, slowly waving a hand goodbye. She gritted her teeth staring daggers at the dark Queen's deep blank aquamarine eyes.

After numerous seconds, Louie stormed out of the throne room sulking bitterly. Lottie took Knight's hand and rose. She snickered before holding up the skirt of her dress and following after the angry fox.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice leaned wearily on the cold wall of the prison cell. She unwrapped the overcoat on her shoulder and threw it over her shivering body.

Alice slipped the shoulder of her dress off, staring at her bloody skin. The wound Louie created upon arriving in the Country of Spades had already healed, thanks to the strange liquid she was forced to swallow.

Alice shook her head in an attempt to forget her meeting with Louie.

Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, Alice fought her somnolence. Following many minutes of long blinks, she lay on the floor, rested her head on the arm of Louie's overcoat and surrendered to her lethargy.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice slit an eye open. As she rolled her eye, scanning her surroundings, Alice concluded she had landed in a desolate white landscape.

Opening both eyes slightly, Alice noticed the shadow of a man sitting in mid air.

"Nightmare?" Alice managed to mutter, hoping the strange man were to appear in dreams even in the Country of Spades.

The man stood up and began walking toward Alice. She sat up to greet him. Alice sighed, frowning disappointedly at the figure that stood in front of her.

The man was not Nightmare. He was clothed in a white tuxedo suit, the buttons popped off, showing off his chest. His black tie was tied loosely and a blood red spider like flower was pinned to the side.

The man leaned down as strands of dark blue hair slid down his forehead partially covering the eye patch on his left eye. "My dear lady, do you need a hand?" He revealed a gloved hand from his pocket.

Suspicious, Alice chose not to take his hand and stood up on her own wobbling legs.

Finally regaining her balance, Alice walked away deeper into the blank white, with the stranger following close behind her.

After minutes of silence and boredom, the man quickly noted Alice's bare shoulder. He slowly slid the dress' shoulder trying to do so without her noticing.

Alice hastily slapped his hand and glared irritated. "Don't."

He returned a stern look.

Without notice, the man grabbed Alice by the arm in a hug laughing. "My dear foreigner, if you keep looking at me like that I might really attack you!"

Trying to fight against his tight grip, Alice pushed off his chest. Almost touching the flower pinned to his suit with her finger tips, the man's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Alice's wrist.

"What are you-?"

The man sighed and let go of her wrist. "Lycoris Radiata…" he touched a petal with his gloved hand. "This flower is poisonous. Best that you don't touch it."

Alice looked down at her finger tips. "By the way, it's not 'you.'" The man turned around and smiled warmly. "The name's Sebastian. I'm an incubus."

"Oh…I'm Alice Liddell…sorry for my rudeness…" Alice stuttered before Sebastian quickly pulled her by her waist pressing her to his chest.

Sebastian's smile dissolved into a smirk as he pulled her in closer. He lifted her chin with his other hand. "If you've made it this far, to survive in the Country for this long…" he pulled her face closer to his. "You must be special."

Alice attempted to push him away as she felt Sebastian's hand slowly slide from her waist down to her bottom. "So you also hate me?"

Sebastian tightened his grip on her body. "Just because I hate you doesn't mean I hate your body." He gently took strands of her hair and brought it to his lips in a kiss.

Frowning in disgust, Alice slapped him across the face and freed herself from his grasp. She slowly stepped backwards with a glare. He smiled, seemingly pleased.

"I like feisty women." Sebastian gritted his teeth with the blooming red flower between them.

Alice glanced upwards as the white dreamland began to collapse. She turned to glare at Sebastian, but his body was beginning to fade.

"I guess we will continue this next time. Nice meeting you Miss Alice!" He waved as Alice stuck her tongue out.

A light enveloped Alice as she closed her eyes.

"A nightmare in a nightmare…"

The words resounded in her ears like a gentle call waking her from an afternoon nap.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Nightmare strolled through the hallways of the Clock Tower peacefully as he minded the door to Julius' office was halfway open. Hoping to check on the busy Julius and ask him how he's doing for two seconds, Nightmare skipped into the room.

Finding nothing but a short circuited clock, spilled coffee and an empty chair at the desk, Nightmare shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he's not here."

Just as he was out the door, Nightmare quickly noticed a hand sticking out from behind the desk.

With a book ready in his hands to strike anybody that seemed suspicious, he slowly crept towards the desk. He readied the book in his shaking hands.

"Julius!"

Nightmare dropped the book at his side and got on his knees beside Julius.

"Are you alright?" He pulled Julius' arm over his shoulder and lifted the man. "What happened?"

He dragged Julius past the door. Nightmare hastily walked through the hallways feeling Julius' clock beating briskly on his back.

_The name's Sebastian._

Nightmare fell to the ground as his clock also began to beat at high speed. He rolled Julius over to lie on his back. They stared at each other.

"What's happening to us?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Alice opened her eyes gradually as a small light sank into the room, then disappeared. She sat up on her knees while noticing the figure that had sneeked into the room.

Recognizing the fox's tail whipping through the air, Alice stood up and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Louie took out a bag from behind him and slipped it silently through the bars of her cell. Alice picked it up while eyeing Louie.

Alice's eyes widened as she stared at the contents of the bag. "This dress-?"

Louie pointed at her. "What you're wearing right now is too light. You'll die if you stay out too long."

He turned around as Alice quickly changed into the dress that Louie kept in the bag.

"Finished." Alice called as she stared at the frilly, lacey, fluffy, black and white dress. "The Queen has terrible taste in clothes."

Louie nodded as he unlocked the cell door, took Alice by the hand and left the room. Alice shielded her eyes at the bright light outside of her room. Louie dragged her through a long hallway and stopped at a large door.

He slid a large piece of wood off it and opened it.

"Wow…"

Alice stared at the empty field covered in snow. Snowflakes slowly danced down from the sky as she gazed fascinated.

"Go to the Carnival, Bell Tower, Slipper's Mansion…just go anywhere away from here." Louie instructed. He pushed Alice out of the Castle door.

Before he closed the door, Alice asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Louie stuck his tongue out. "I won't allow you to fall prey to anyone but me."

He closed the door fully as Alice ran into the forest not looking back.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**Woww…that was surprisingly hard to write…**

**I hope I described Knight better this time…I forgot to last chapter…**

**This chapter Alice met the fifth inhabitant of the Country of Spade…Sebastian the perverted incubus ;D**

**and…Luu HELPED Alice?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and look at the link on my profile! That's a link to my hnkna buddy's deviant art page! CHECK. IT. OUT.**


	4. Sadly Mistaken

**SOOOO sorry about the late update! Busy with parties and catching up on sleep… weeell here it goes!**

**NOTE: this chapter has pretty gross stuff in it (no lewd-ness, just gory). YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MINE!**

**So far Luu Luu has HELPED Alice and she ran away in a Lottie dress…**

**ENJOY READING~**

x o x o x

Alice struggled as she kicked through a snowdrift. The wind howled, tossing her hair wildly in the draft.

She stepped on a block of snow that seemed stable enough. The second Alice placed her foot on the block, her foot quickly sunk in, one of the boots that came with the dress falling down the hole.

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?"

She sighed, sticking her foot down the hole as she attempted to pull up the boot with it. Alice smiled in triumph as she felt her foot slide inside of the boot.

Alice shifted her weight while slowly dragging the snow filled boot out of the ditch. Losing her balance, Alice rolled down the snowy hill.

"Oh my god…" Alice picked herself up, wiping off the loose snow covering her dress. She walked towards the trees, shivering.

She held her arms as she knelt down to admire a meager flower peeking from beneath the icy surface. The beautiful frost covered flower was similar to a rose, but much smaller. The light layer of frost covering it seemed to preserve the pitiful blossom.

"T-that…that's her right?"

Two looming shadows spied from behind two bulky trees several meters away. They both stared daggers at the unsuspecting foreigner, still treasuring the petite flower.

Alice's hair was mostly covered in snow and her back was faced toward the two men.

"That wretch is the Queen of Spades!"

Alice glanced their direction after hearing one man's sharp voice whisper. After seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and crouched.

"Who else would wear a shitty dress like that?"

Alice stood up as the men studied the dress belonging to Lottie. The kind of style Alice would never wear voluntarily.

"That bitch, how could she dismember my father for her own amusement?" One man clenched the long spear in his hands.

The lower part of the spear shook the bush beside them. Alice jumped in surprise as she neared it. "Shit, she's onto us…"

The other man put a hand on his shoulder. "On three."

As Alice slowly neared the two trees, the other man also clenched his weapon, signaling men behind other trees to get ready.

Without noticing, Alice was already surrounded. She slowly walked towards the very center of the clearing where the men were ready to jump at her with their weapons.

"1…"

A figure stood up from his position on a high branch of the tree the two men hid behind. He looked down at the two men eyeing Alice with fury.

"2…"

He chuckled, leaning down with delight in his eerie smile.

"3!"

The faceless men that were stationed behind different trees looked at each other confused. The two rebels were supposed to ambush the foreigner first, then everyone else was to jump out when she resisted.

The figure now stood behind the tree where the faceless men originally stood. He licked the bloody tip of his glove with a discontented smirk on his face, slipping his fluffy earmuffs down to his neck. His ears perked up. With eyes closed, the man spotted every single faceless man around the clearing that had their eyes on his target, Alice.

With a shaking hand, Alice moved the snowy bush revealing two faceless corpses, their blood slowly seeping through their thick fur jackets, melting the snow with its warm red.

"E-eh?" Alice stuttered as the other five faceless men silently jumped behind her from the moment they had spotted the corpses.

She continued staring at the corpses horrified, until hearing a frustrated cry of a faceless man behind her. Alice turned around to see three faceless corpses, all covered in deep cuts to their vital areas. The other two men that were behind the dead were now at their sides. She abhorred upon noting one man with three deep slices engraved on his face.

Seeing the surprising disgust on Alice's face, one of the men stood up, tightening the grip on his cleaver. He staggered towards Alice, who simply held her arm out in front of her, frozen in fear.

"He-" the faceless man's voice cracked. "Hehehee… so THIS is the horror of the Queen of Spades!"

Alice opened her mouth to tell him he was mistaken, but no words came out. "You know this guy!" he pointed a crooked finger at one of the corpses. "This guy was my old man's best friend! Like my uncle!"

She slid back, her arms frantically pulling on things to pull her back from the oncoming crazed faceless. Alice pressed her back to the tree's trunk.

_God- I can't die now… not before I rip the head off the asshole that shot me!_

As the faceless man continued to rant, Alice's eyes wandered looking for a way to escape him.

_The only way I won't die is if I trip him and roll to the side at the last second. Then I'll have to run. It's risky but that's the only way I won't die._

Alice confidently glared into the man's eyes as he continued ranting, slowly making his way to the foreigner. She clenched her fist just as he was an arms length away. Alice swiped her leg just as a swift blur passed in the small space between the man and Alice.

She gaped at the man in front of her as blood splattered all over the dress. His body fell to his knees as the foreigner quickly moved to the side. The faceless man's head slammed onto the tree trunk, only connected to its neck with a small piece of skin.

The other faceless man whimpered as he slowly backed away from the clearing covered in blood and corpses. Alice watched the man's back running away from the horrid scene.

She turned her attention to the corpses before hearing a blood curdling scream. Alice turned to the direction the man had run away to but he was no longer there. Around where he would have been standing during the scream, the bushes and tree trunks had blood freshly splattered on.

Alice covered her eyes as tears gradually slid down her cheeks. She hiccupped, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "Why is this happening to me?" Alice trembled, her cries bouncing off the blood stained trees, reaching right back into her frightened ears.

After countless minutes of tears, Alice shook her head. "Stop crying baka!"

She wiped her bubbly eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Alice assuredly stood, balancing her long wobbly legs. She stood confidently, before a bush in the opposite direction jerked. Alice resumed her frightened pose as she began chanting to herself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Alice neared the bush. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Her chanting became faster as she neared the bush. Alice closed her eyes shut as she shot a hand at the bush and moved it.

Alice slit an eye open, then opened the other. She sighed in relief.

A tiny shih tzu sat barked the bush. It sat innocently on the snow with a brown tie and earmuffs on its neck. The shih tzu had brown ears and the rest of its hair was white. Each hair twirled up on the ends cutely. It barked.

Speechless, Alice picked up the dog and hugged it. "Awww~"

Alice held it tightly in here arms as she complimented it. Gradually her voice began to crack and the tears poured out once again. She spent minutes sitting on the snow crying, as the dog snuggled to her chest silently.

It smirked as Alice defenselessly held it to her chest. The dog lifted a paw with a sharp nail.

"Sorry you had to see my crying face." Alice dropped the dog as she rubbed her eyes. It retracted its sharp nail disappointedly. "It was ugly wasn't it?"

The shih tzu ignored Alice's whimpers as his ears perked up to a different sound.

The dog listened intently to the voices from afar. "We only sent seven guys. Maybe the Queen isn't as defenseless as we thought."

Another voice suggested, "Go find them. They are probably torturing her at this second."

It quickly bit Alice's skirt. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The dog pulled on the skirt, the direction opposite of the voices.

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Alice asked as she picked up the dog.

She noticed the name sewed onto the inside of the dog's tie. "L-liam. That's your name, right Liam?"

Liam barked as he hopped from her hands and over one of the faceless corpses. Alice hesitated, then walked around the corpses, trying to keep her gaze away from their dead ones.

As Alice went ahead of the shih tzu, it smirked and farted at the direction of the corpses as afterimages arose from the bloody snow. The dog quickly caught up to Alice and barked quietly as he ran ahead of her.

While they ran, Alice tripped on a tree root, ripping a piece of the dress on a low branch. "Ouch!"

Liam barked for her to arise faster. He overheard the angry shouts of faceless men after finding their dead colleagues.

"Alright, alright. Just wait."

x o x o x

Dee and Dum leaned lazily on the mansion's front gate.

"Don't you think it's been quiet lately?" Dee asked his brother.

Dum replied, "Yup. Alice-onee hasn't appeared in a while."

They both shook their heads and scowled in unison. "So boring!"

Both heads turned as they noticed the shaking of leaves to their left. Out came a bored man pulling leaves out of his pink hair.

"Have you two seen Alice?" Boris asked as the two shook their heads.

He slapped his knee. "Damn, where could she be?"

As the role holder turned the other direction to look for the foreigner, the tone of a dog's bark resounded through his ears.

Boris fell to his hands and knees as the twins cocked their heads in wonder.

"What is he doing brother?"

"I have no idea brother."

The two looked to the sky in wonder.

Boris coughed painfully as his clock ticked faster. "Shuddup, this hurts like hell!"

They shrugged their shoulders and ran to his side.

x o x o x

Alice panted and held her knees as they stopped in front of a large gate. To the side was a sign pointing inside with the word 'CARNIVAL' printed messily on it.

Liam barked as he ran through the gate, looking back at the foreigner.

"I'm coming!" she put a hand to the gate as she entered.

The gate left a red smudge on her palm. "Eh? B-blood?"

Though hesitant, the sound of a flute pulled her through the gate. The beautiful soft sound blew through the eerie breeze that passed the forsaken carnival. The gates closed shut. A tall fence occasionally stained with blood surrounded the entire area. Several multi coloured tents were scattered around, each having its own grim air. It seemed deserted.

Alice stepped back, but the sound of a flute once again filled the air. She cautiously walked on the garbage covered asphalt, being lured by the soft sound. As she walked past some tents, a shabbily dressed worker peeked out then sunk back into the shadows. Strangely, most of them had some sort of blood stain on their ripped, tattered clothing.

"L-liam?"

Alice stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the faceless workers. Every part of the place seemed creepy to her. Empty, dirty, bloody, and silent.

"Liam, are you there?" Her walking pace got faster.

After turning a corner, Alice finally received an answer. "Right here, Alice."

A neatly dressed man stood a few meters away from Alice. He wore a yellow button up long sleeved shirt with a brown tie and waist coat accompanying it. The man wore brown pants to his feet and black dress shoes. His hair was dirty blonde, short, with the ends curling like a dog's hair. The man had fluffy earmuffs resting on his shoulders.

"Well," He extended both arms out at both sides. "Welcome to this happy fun carnival!"

x o x o x

**This chapter Alice met dog. Liam. He wears NEAT clothes, not skimpy like Boris. The thing that bothers me is that Liam has been in his animal form but Boris hasn't. I really don't wanna see animal Boris tho… CHESHIRE CATS ARE REALLY SCARY LOOKING D:**

**And so, Alice is now in the happy fun carnival of doom. How was the gory-ness? Was it as bad as I thought? **

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Happy Fun Carnival

**Ooohh yes… CHAPTER 5! I was preetty freaked out when I wrote this chapter. **

**There's lottsa blood and violence this time (more than last chapter). You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HNKNA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I do own mine tho.**

**Soo cute shih tzu named Liam led Alice to a CARNIVAL. What awaits her there?**

x o x o x

"Welcome to this happy fun carnival!"

She turned to both sides of the man's outstretched arms. An empty dirt lot spotted with few tents, garbage, and buildings; their walls stained with blood.

Alice pointed a shaking finger at the man standing in front of her. "Happy fun?"

The man nodded. "W-wait… you're Liam?"

The man curtsied at the confused foreigner. "It's actually Liam Ray," he winked. "But you can just call me Liam."

Alice coughed briskly. After a few seconds of quiet thought, Alice's attention once again turned to the carnival. "Why did you take me here, Liam?"

He looked at the grey sky for several seconds, then cocked his head slightly.

"I dunno~"

Alice nervously began to play with her fingers, just as the sweet sound of a flute choked the uneasy air.

Liam took her by the hand and dragged her to the front of a stage. "Come on! You'll meet someone good." She followed hesitantly.

It was an old wooden stage that seemed like it would break at any second. Speakers rested on both sides of the stage.

Liam climbed onto it, and was greeted by the man playing a flute.

The man wore a purple coat with thin pink lines patterning it. Pink musical notes decorated the cuffs. His pants were about as black as his hair.

She stepped back as the man ceased playing and gazed at her sluggishly. He smirked. "Alice, I presume."

Alice nodded. "Who are you?"

The man turned his back on her, his short pony tail waving like a tail. "Someone like you doesn't need to know."

She glared at his back. "Rude…"

Liam grabbed the man with his arm and placed him in a headlock. "This old guy," he pointed. "I call him Freddy!"

The man calmly threw Liam as he escaped from the headlock. Liam landed on his two feet, tongue sticking out playfully. "Frederick Alfred Smith or Frederick A. Smith."

Alice giggled as she compared him to the simpleminded amusement park owner back in the Country of Hearts. "This guy, his name is so… professional sounding…"

Frederick turned his head. "And he doesn't suck at playing instruments too!"

Ignoring her compliment, he gritted his teeth and set up a microphone stand on the stage. Frederick took a mic out of his coat and breathed in it a few times. The sound of his breaths echoed through the empty lot as heads peeked out from the tents.

After seconds of wait, all workers gathered by the stage. Alice nervously stood still, not turning back.

Frederick slid the mic into the holder and poked it. A loud screech spewed out of the speakers around the stage, following a speech by the man.

"My dear workers, today we have a special guest. This foreigner," a shiver went down Alice's back as she felt heads turn her direction. "Is not very entertaining."

The words sent another shiver down Alice's back as she noticed Liam slipping on a pair of white gloves. "To rid my carnival of this unamusement, I've decided to hold an event. I promise that this event will be very, very enthralling."

"But remember, whatever happens during this event, you still work under me. You do not earn your freedom until your choker comes off." Alice noticed a faceless worker beside her grit his teeth in anger. She looked down at his neck where a black choker was clearly stuck. That worker's choker had a different number than the one on her opposite side's. "No matter what you do, you cannot take off that choker. No matter how hard you pull, it will never come off."

Liam's eyes narrowed as he observed a faceless worker in the back struggling to pull off his choker. He finished slipping on the glove, then hopped off the stage. Liam walked back onto the stage with the worker in his hands. Alice watched apprehensively.

The Master of the Carnival resumed his speech. "Even if you don't live after this event, the choker will stay on. Remember, the only time you are free…"

Liam raised his hand mercilessly as the worker begged on the stage floor. "…is when the choker comes off."

Liam's eyes widened at the words as Alice closed her eyes. Alice slit her eyes open as the worker's head rolled off the stage and stopped at the foreigner's foot. She stared dreadfully at the faceless head's grimace. The choker slid off the man's neck, creating a thump on the wooden stage floor.

The sound of metal grinding emitted from behind the stage as Frederick continued with a dark grin spread across his face. "However," the grinding concluded. "I will not be hosting the event."

The crowd of worker's all turned their heads, glaring at the oncoming figures as Liam simply snickered. Still, Alice did not lift her head. She was still in shock at the head resting on her foot.

An army of undead workers dressed creepily in clown costumes with their chokers still intact, filed towards the stage.

"Let the entertainment begin…"

Frederick sneered as he turned from the stage, his coat and pony tail waving farewell. The workers scattered to their tents, hastily blocking the entrances and preparing weapons. Before Liam turned to escape from the swarm of undead clowns, he noticed Alice silently standing before them.

Only attracted by sound, the multitude slowly past by the silent foreigner.

"Alice!"

Liam's voice quickly snapped her back into the cruel reality. She looked up from the head and noticed the undead that surrounded her. Alice's lip quivered as she staggered sideways, avoiding the arms of an undead clown. She stepped on the ear of the faceless man's head, and squealed in fright.

Three of the clowns immediately turned towards her. She closed her eyes as one opened its mouth, ready to bite Alice's shoulder. She flinched, expecting pain in her shoulder. Instead, soft drops of blood splashed on it, and a soft thump was heard at her side.

Alice burst her eyes open. "Liam?"

With gloved hands, Liam grabbed a clown's choker and ripped its head off. The headless clown fell to its knees. A swift image of the faceless men in the forest flew past Alice's mind.

"You…" she remembered the scratches on a faceless man's face. "You were from that time too?"

Liam nodded, holding onto another clown's choker and kicking its head off as blood squirted all over his black dress shoes. "Ew."

The noise he created had attracted many others. Pretty soon the two would be surrounded. Liam tapped Alice by the shoulder while he continued fighting off the undead clowns with his other hand.

"I think we should get out of here; you know, before they bite us." Liam suggested as Alice nodded.

She grabbed him by the arm. "If you keep fighting them off with your hands, you might get bitten."

The two agreed as Liam kicked down a pack of the undead, creating an exit for them. "Let's go!" He signaled for her to follow.

As they ran, Alice picked up two tent poles and handed one to Liam. "Why are there zombies in this carnival?"

He swiped the tent pole at an approaching zombie clown. Liam sighed as he wiped a drop of blood off his ear. "You know those chokers Freddy was talking about?"

Alice nodded; stabbing her tent pole into an undead's face. "Yeah," she pulled on the pole but it wouldn't budge out of the clown's head. "Wait a sec…"

Liam stabbed the pole further, then flipped the clown over, breaking its skull. Not wanting to pull out the blood covered pole, he handed Alice his tent pole. "Using a weapon just isn't my style."

She bowed a thank you as they continued running.

"About those chokers…?"

Liam pointed a finger at a building that seemed safe. "Let's go there first."

x o x o x

Alice flipped her hair countless times, trying to find spots were blood had splattered. Liam leaned on the wall with his arms folded.

The building they entered seemed to be some sort of two floor storage room filled with miscellaneous items. They barricaded the door in the lower floor and went upstairs.

"Those chokers are made to keep the carnival workers' clocks from breaking when they die." Alice stopped fixing her hair and looked out a window.

The foreigner looked at the scene outside. Undead workers walked mindlessly around the lot. A zombie was ripping the cloth of a tent. A female worker stood inside the tent with a butcher's knife in her hands. Alice flinched after seeing the clown bite into her neck. The worker's choker still dangled on her neck.

"The choker activates right before the clock stops. It pauses the clock, leaving it stuck, but not broken. Afterimages can't come retrieve the clock because it's not broken. This way, the worker is neither dead nor alive."

_Undead…_

A quiver went down Alice's back as if a cold breath puffed on her neck. She looked out the window and noticed an undead worker dragging its liver behind it, its intestines slowly slipping from its stomach.

Liam crossed a leg over the other. "Freddy keeps numbers on the chokers so he can tell how many workers he's short. Well, I don't think he really cares if they die."

Alice held tightly onto her skirt as she watched many fall into their demise. "Is that why the workers seem to hate him?"

She watched the sick Carnival Owner slicing heads off wth a smile. Blood splashed all over Frederick's double sided sword.

"Probably." Liam snickered. "He holds an 'event' every time there's too many undead to hold in cages. That old man even dresses them like clowns! Even if you weren't here I bet he would be slicing heads anyway. We still don't know why they become like zombies, but I guess there's no point in finding out."

His voice didn't even have a shred of sympathy.

Alice faced Liam and narrowed her eyes at him. Alice's fists were clenched at her sides. He smiled eerily.

"Am I supposed to care?" his ears perked playfully as he neared the foreigner.

She tightened her fists.

"I think events are quite fun!" Liam looked to the sky with his blood covered gloved hands unfolded at his sides. "Getting blood splattered all over my hair, hearing the melody of bones snapping at my will!"

Alice stepped back as the crazed dog got closer. "Warm bloody flesh in my hands, it's such a great feeling Alice!"

He spun around several times as Alice felt her back to the wall. Liam reached his gloved hand to wipe blood off Alice's chin. Before she could feel the warm blood on his gloves, Alice threw a fist at him.

Liam stepped backwards with a hand on his cheek. He licked the blood off his thumb and smiled. "I see when I'm not wanted." Liam stepped closer in the foreigner's direction. "I only saved you for the fun of it. If you were one of them I would definitely kill you without a second thought. No, I would enjoy killing you more than any shitty zombie."

Alice shot daggers into his wide eyes. He slammed his hand to the wall and winked. "I'll be enjoying the party outside! Good bye."

Liam slipped out of the window with a wave and landed quick on his two feet. He ran towards a large gathering of zombies by the speakers, his eyes widening at the scent of blood.

Suddenly, a thumping sound came from the lower floor, followed by a moaning. Alice grabbed a metal pole leaning on the wall and ran down the stairs, only to find the barricade succumbing to a zombie's strength.

Alice slipped out of the storage building through a lower window with only the metal pole in her hands. A moan came from behind her.

"HA!" Alice swung the pole at its head. The zombie fell to the ground, the pole leaving a dent on its skull. After smiling in triumph, the zombie stood up again. This time, more aggressive than before.

Alice struck the undead on its legs. Now immobilized, Alice took the chance to stab it. Noticing its arm twitch, the foreigner quickly dislocated its shoulder.

"Why won't you just die already?" Frustrated, Alice continued stabbing the zombie.

However, her cries had attracted others. Muffling her tears, Alice pulled the pole out of its shoulder that now only consisted of mashed bloody flesh and pieces of shattered bone. She ducked under the undead's outstretched arms and scurried into a building. Because of her haste, Alice disregarded the sign that read 'MIRROR HOUSE.'

After running inside while facing the other direction, Alice bumped into a mirror. Surprised, Alice let out a small squeal. Beholding her reflection, Alice's shoulders calmed as she fell to her knees in tears. Nevertheless, the black dress seemed much more beautiful when stained with blood. The metal pole slid out of her hand, clattering on the floor before rolling away from the crying girl.

As she rubbed her teary eyes, Alice gazed at her reflection again. Her shoulders instantly tensed as the reflection of a clown appeared in the mirror. Her legs wobbled as she reached for the metal pole at her side. She turned around on her feet, still trying to grasp the pole. As the clown neared, her weapon still slipped from her fingers. Finally an arms length away, Alice stood up with the pole tightly in her hands.

"Haaaaaaa!" Alice slung the pole over her shoulder then swung it at the clown.

Before she was able to dent its head, a bullet flew at the pole and threw it out of her shaky hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Louie shouted at the hallucinating foreigner as she fell backwards.

He took her hand and pulled Alice up, his tail waving angrily. Louie glowered at the girl as he led her around the mirror house. "What did you think you were doing? Don't waste your energy hitting m-"

Louie fell backwards after smacking his face on a mirror. Alice guffawed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't laugh! I-"

They fell silent as the reflection of a clown bounced off the walls of glass. It moaned, slowly making its way to the two. Louie put a finger to his lips as he shot at the clown. The glass shattered, he had simply shot a reflection of the clown. Frustrated, the fox shot several mirrors, all just reflections of the true enemy.

Thinking quick, Alice looked at all the mirrors. The angled ones did not display the numbers on the choker properly. Squinting at all the mirrors, Alice noticed on the mirror in front of her, the numbers of the choker's reflection were angled perfectly.

"Right there!" Alice shouted pointing behind Louie as he shot the clown straight in the forehead. The clown moaned. Remembering Liam's methods, Alice quickly grabbed the fox's second gun and shot the clown's neck until it was reduced to nothing.

Louie stepped triumphantly on the clown's head as he stood up, blood squirting out of its ears. Pessimistically, the gun shots had gathered many more zombies. Louie put his finger to his lips as he grabbed Alice by the hand and ran through the exit, only beheading one zombie.

Just as they were out of the building, a clown came in from the exit. Louie pointed both guns at its neck, but no bullets came out.

"Dammit!" he pulled the trigger and smacked the gun to his knee. "My guns jammed!"

As the zombie opened its mouth to take a large bite out of Louie's arm, Alice pushed him aside and swung her stick at it. The zombie fell to the ground as they advanced to the lot.

Alice circled, finding no exit. The front gate was closed and the fences were too high to climb. She put a hand to her chin but was pulled aside by Louie.

"Stupid, don't be so defenseless!" the fox pulled had pulled her away from being bit by an undead.

Louie poked the girl's shoulder. He pointed at a building that reached the top of the fence. If they climbed from there, they would be able to escape the carnival.

Just as Alice walked towards it, several zombies appeared from the shadows of the building

They stood silently in the lot, staring at their crushed hope.

x o x o x

Somewhere in the forest, comrades of the faceless men that mistook Alice for the Queen searched frantically. After following her and Liam's footsteps, they had found a part of Alice's dress that had caught onto a branch.

"It's this way!" the middle aged leader noticed more footprints.

After the relentless faceless men relied on the footprints, they were successfully led to the carnival gate.

A younger man tapped the leader's shoulder. "What should we do now?"

He clicked his tongue and turned his head. "Are you foolish boy? Go break it open."

Alice put a finger to her chin. "If we had a distraction we could climb up during the chaos and get out of here!"

At that moment, the rusted gates creaked open and a mob of men marched in. Every single undead being stopped gnawing on whatever body they chose and walked towards the source of the creaking.

Alice beamed as she noticed the zombies scattered on the tall building fell off the roof and rose, also marching towards the front gate.

The faceless leader confidently closed the gate and began shouting. "Fred Asshole Smith! Where are you hiding that bastard Queen? My men have weapons, you better hand her over to us before we use them!"

His voice resounded through the empty lots as his men staggered upon seeing an undead worker. It had bite marks on its back, but the way it walked frightened his men.

"What are you sissy little boys doing? Show that Smithy we can handle ONE worker!" The leader frightened the men more than the worker's strange stride.

"HAAA!" A man charged at the worker with a spear like object and stabbed straight into his stomach.

The man's friends cheered from the back of the crowd. "He did it!"

He nervously turned around, and waved as if he was a hero. Just as he did, the undead worker walked further into the spear and bit the 'hero' on the neck.

His friends gaped, then turned around to open the gate and escape the deadly carnival.

"The gates are stuck!" the men blared, arousing fear in the pack. More and more undead snuck from the carnival's shadows as the sky grew dark.

All undead headed towards the front gate, Alice and Louie climbed the building. Louie had jumped over the fence first, but Alice just looked down at him scared.

"Stupid foreigner! Just jump!"

Her legs shook as she stared down at the long fall. "But it's far!"

Louie's eyes widened as he noticed a single clown standing quietly behind Alice. It was attracted by their shouting.

"Behind you!" Louie warned as Alice turned around and regarded the clown. She stepped backwards, but was tripped by the fence.

Alice fell onto the fox that had waited for her with outstretched arms. Louie covered Alice's mouth with his hand as the clown turned around, looking for another hopeless victim.

She bit his finger once the clown was far. Louie pushed the foreigner off his body as he stood up and wiped snow off his clothes.

"That hurt!" Louie complained. Before he was able to scold Alice any more, she threw her arms over his waist and began to cry.

"We made it out… that was so scary…" she mumbled between hiccups. "I'm not dead…"

Alice held tightly on the fox's waist as she sobbed into his chest. Louie had thrown his arms awkwardly behind him as tears kept coming from the girl's eyes. Undead that had been attracted by her howls threw outstretched arms through the gate.

The fox gritted his teeth and shot at them mercilessly. After beheading them, Louie panted, and remembered there was a crying girl on his chest.

"Hey, you know I'm covered with blood right?"

Alice didn't answer.

"HEY! You're getting my shirt wet!" Louie searched for excuses for the foreigner to let go of his waist.

"Geez, this girl…"

The fox placed a hand on her back. Surprised, Alice's cries paused.

"There there?" Louie attempted to comfort the girl as he patted her back gently.

After a few giggles at his strange behaviour, Alice continued to shed tears, but much more softly.

x o x o x

**aaww Luu Luu tried to comfort crying Alice~**

**and LIAM GETS HIGH ON BLOOD? Well, what would you expect…? A dog being surrounded in a world of blood will eventually come to love the smell of it. **

**Frederick A Smith doesn't exactly have a name you can insult (unlike Mary Gowland). He plays woodwind instruments and uses a double bladed sword as his weapon.**

**_._  
**

**TWO WORDS: clown. zombies.**

**Im scared of clowns. and zombies.**

**I think you can imagine how I felt when I wrote this…**

**_._  
**

**I wrote a little more than usual for this chapter but I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Black and White

**Sadly, my computer is still in its horrible state of death. I have nooo idea how to fix it but it has all my snkna files on it… **

**I'm really sorry that I update so late. It's also 1:45AM right now so I'm quite tired. I'm pretty sure I'll be putting chapter 7 shortly after this!**

**Remember to check out link to my hnkna buddy's DA on my profile! There's also other random links on it so feel free to look!**

**Sooo Louie and Alice just escaped from the Happy Fun Carnival! What trouble will she meet this chapter?**

Enjoy reading~

x o x o x

Following hiccups from the crying foreigner was a long silence. Louie set up a small fire where they had sat on opposite sides. No one spoke.

"Luu," Alice played with her thumbs as the fire cracked its wood. "Why were you at the carnival?"

The black fox stood up and stretched his back. With a smirk, he sat back onto the snow.

"Don't think I don't hate you."

He placed his whip-like tail to his mouth.

"After you left the castle I realized someone as foolish as you would probably get into more trouble." Louie began preening his tail. "And you did."

Alice gazed down at the blood stained material of her dress. Part of a long white frilly edge was painted with a deep red. Frowning, she recalled the past events of the crazed man's carnival. Each lake of dried blood was just another deranged nightmare of the country of Spade.

"If you fell prey to another bastard of Spade," the flame reflected a raging fire in Louie's eyes.

"I would lose my play toy."

He stood up and slung a sleek black cane over his shoulder. "I'm not so sure if a fox like me would be so happy if an important toy is lost."

Within a second, the fox's black cane quickly turned into his double guns. He stuck a tongue out. "Let's play."

Louie pointed one of his guns at her forehead. She quickly stood up just before he pulled the trigger.

"I can't believe that foreigner escaped!" A distant voice shouted as the black fox threw snow on the fire and crouched beside the shocked foreigner.

"Of the hundreds of prisoner rooms, why that one?"

A small army of the castle's soldiers, consisting of bishops, knights and pawns walked on a path below the hill the two hid on. One scratched his head.

"Even if someone helped that girl escape, how would they know where she was? Only the Queen and the few guards that took her there know!"

She turned her head to see the smiling fox that eavesdropped on the soldiers' conversation.

"Well, the damned Queen said it would be off with our limbs if we didn't find her…"

"Then we better find her soon! Dead OR alive!"

The bishops threw spear-like staffs to their front. The knights stuck out long swords while the pawns revealed silver bows with arrows at their back. All lifted their weapons in a battle cry as Alice's eyes widened.

Louie poked her shoulder. Alice shuddered at his warm puffs of air at his ear. "Run." He ordered. "Anywhere is fine. If you meet anybody, don't tell them your name. The news of 'Alice' has already spread around the Spade."

She stared into his convincing blue eyes confused.

"I'll come find you." His breaths warmed her ear.

Alice turned to look at the fox. "What if you CAN'T find me?"

"Don't I always?" Louie whispered with a smirk plastered on his sly face.

He threw his arms in front of him and jumped off the hill, transforming into a fox in mid air. As he crept behind the soldiers, he signalled the foreigner to go away.

She turned her back with a nod and ran silently. Alarming the soldiers with the snow she kicked behind her, the fox hastily grabbed their attention.

"A fox?"

Alice frowned as she heard a series of screams after the silly question. Nevertheless, she continued running without turning her back.

After running a long ways, the girl got slower. Panting, her waist was immediately grabbed by a swift figure with red hair streaming from his shoulders like a flame. A sword was sheathed at the waist of his yukata. He had a red fox tail sticking from the bottom of his yukata.

Confused, Alice felt helpless as the man ran quickly and quietly.

As they neared a high wall, a voice called from the other side.

"Hiroshi!"

He clicked his tongue, dropping the foreigner roughly in the snow. The man jumped over the wall with ease.

"What was that supposed to be...?" Alice rubbed her head as she scanned around.

The tall beige wall reached far past the trees surrounding a building with old overlapping shingles covered in snow.

"Where is this?"

Alice sighed and scratched her head.

_If I just stay in one spot, whoever that was is probably going to come back for me…_

She circled. Other than the lone building, she saw nothing but snow and fruitless trees. Her kidnapper had barely left any footprints in the snow making it useless to trace her steps.

Alice turned around and began walking forward.

"Might as well!" She mumbled to herself, marching beside the wall.

"Sexy," a male voice muttered.

Alice turned a corner to see two attractive men holding mirrors while linking arms. They stood straight, smirking into their reflections with one looking into the mirror the other held.

"Indeed, brother." The other's voice was slightly higher.

She peeked her head slightly past the wall and studied the figures standing in front of her. The identical red haired men wore matching striped black and white scarves along with ear muffs. Their clothes were opposite colours.

Captured by their beauty, Alice's brown hair caught one of the twins' eyes before she hid behind the corner of the wall. The foreigner shut her eyes in relief.

"Brother," the higher voiced man said. "What's that?"

Ignoring his twin's question, the lower voiced man angled the mirror. "It's probably nothing."

His stubborn brother pulled the mirror from his stare and crossed his arms. "I say we go check it out!"

"I'm busy."

The uninterested brother took his own mirror and adored himself.

"Fine, I'll go by myself."

Alice slowly shuffled away from the corner as the twin neared it. Just before she was seen, his twin grabbed him by the collar.

"We're gate keepers. Not corner keepers."

His brother scowled while brushing off the hand.

"Looks interesting!"

"Is not."

The two argued as Alice took the chance to escape. In the heat of their argument, she slipped on a piece of ice.

"AH!"

She fell flat on the snow, her head sticking past the corner. As one twin kept his stare to the mirror, the other gaped.

"A HEAD!"

The frightened twin flicked his wrist, his mirror transforming into a chain. A mace ball dropped to the ground as he began wrapping the long chain around his hand.

"Crap," Alice said as the man charged towards her, weapon ready in his hand.

His twin shot a hand to his collar and pulled him back. "Are you stupid?"

The man shook his head. "That's a person, idiot."

Alice leaned on the wall and stood. As she wiped snow off her dress the two approached her.

"You."

The calmer of the two pointed a finger at the confused girl. His eye twitched as he stared into her blue eyes. The man narrowed his eyes angrily. She also narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Haa?"

The other twin transformed his weapon back into a mirror and was completely absorbed in his reflection.

"Aren't we gorgeous?" the other added.

Confused, all the surprised foreigner could do was nod.

The twins linked arms while one lifted the other's chin close to his face.

"We are…" they whispered in unison.

"B and A!"

"A and B!"

The three grew silent as the unsynchronized twins' loving stare became one of anger.

"I believe A should go first." The calmer twin stated. "It DOES go first in the alphabet."

The other twin pointed his mirror at his brother's direction. "B should go first! B stands for Beautiful. After all, I am beautiful."

He winked as the calmer one quickly succumbed to his brother's looks.

Alice sorted things out in her mind.

_The calm one is A and the other one is B?_

She pounded a fist to her palm with a nod.

The lower voiced twin, supposedly A, wore a white dress shirt with black suspenders overlapping. His pants were a dark black with his boots a pure white. The pom-poms of his earmuffs were black.

The higher voiced twin, B, wore the same uniform as his brother but opposite colours. The headband of his earmuffs was black while the pom-poms were a fluffy white.

A embraced his brother tightly as Alice triumphantly nodded to herself.

"You asshole! How could you use that beautiful face of mine to say something so incorrect?" A's collected expression became one of silly blissful happiness.

B lifted his brother's chin. "This face belongs to the two of us!"

As they embraced, Alice nodded.

_Narcissist twins!_

The bystander watched the twins' affectionate hug, but frowned.

_But they're still inhabitants of Spade. Just because they look friendly doesn't mean I can trust them._

Alice looked down, remembering the first person she trusted in the country. Still, she was betrayed by the Ace of Spades.

Minutes passed before the identical brothers split their hug and looked to the foreigner.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Who are you?" B interrogated her.

"Umm…" Alice put a finger to her chin.

A chimed in. "Yes, we have already introduced ourselves. Who are you?"

The foreigner's blue eyes widened as frosted late cherry blossom petals fell from past the wall. The almost ice covered petals became a blush pink in her eyes triggering a memory of a late afternoon nap beside her beloved sister Lorena to flash. The petals resembled the ones drawn on the cover of a Japanese novel her sister aspired to read.

She recalled the movement of her sister's lips at the foreign word 'Hana.'

"Ha…na…" Alice murmured to herself, the sweet memory disappearing back to just frosted petals.

A and B linked arms as the stared at the foreigner. They looked at each other.

"Hana!" The first twin, A, smiled.

"Hama?" B misheard her.

A smirked. "Your name is Hana?"

Alice bobbed her head up. "Y-yeah, sure."

The twins grinned as they resumed their mirror staring. The blue eyed girl's attention turned to the sign beside the gate.

"Slipper's Mansion?" she mumbled as B explained the sign. "This is our boss' mansion! The Mad Slipper!"

Alice looked up at the large traditional Japanese home. Towering above her, the higher roof's shingles were needy for repair but the rest seemed clean and fully functional.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Alice studied the building with a nod.

The gate's wooden double doors slowly creaked open as an ominous low laugh emitted from it. Two shadows slowly walked out, their figures immersing in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Should you be inviting a stranger into a yakuza house so easily?" the man on the left chuckled.

Standing tall with a good posture was a navy haired man resembling Blood, and Alice's ex. He smirked as she slapped her face, bowing her head in defeat.

_That face? Again? Really?_

He wore a loosely tied light blue yukata. Messy navy coloured strands of hair covered some of his face. He was hatless, but instead had extravagant over decorative slippers at his feet.

As Alice studied him, he narrowed his eyes. "Am I so handsome to catch the eye of a fine young lady like yourself?"

She stepped back with a blush. A interrupted shaking his head. "No, no, no. This isn't just ANY young lady, boss! This is Hana!"

The yakuza head walked slowly in the snow, avoiding piles of snow from getting inside his slippers.

"Hana, eh?" the foreigner readied to retaliate from any perverted actions by the Blood-look-alike. Her eyes widened at his unsuspected motion. The man bowed his head gracefully. "I am the head of this yakuza clan, Takahiro, more formally known as the Mad Slipper."

He looked to his right. "Hiroshi."

The redhaired man nodded and also bowed his head. "I am his underling. You could say I'm an attendant." He smiled slyly at her. "Hiroshi."

His eyes narrowed in a way similar to that of a tricking kitsune. A red fox tail swished at his bottom and pointed ears stuck from his top.

Alice stared. Hiroshi's features matched her kidnapper's.

Takahiro lifted his head and smacked his attendant in the back. "Quite humble for my right hand man."

The two laughed. Between a few giggles, Alice felt the fox's cold stare reach her for a second, then revert back to its happy favourable state.

After Takahiro finished his laughter, he looked towards the sky. It had gone from a foggy grey to a pitch black.

He turned his head towards the foreigner.

"Miss Hana," she nodded. "Where do you plan on staying tonight?"

Alice fell silent. With a low glance, Hiroshi whispered into his boss' ear.

He smiled gently. "Good idea. Miss Hana, please stay here for the night."

"Ah, but," Alice frowned as the yakuza boss narrowed his eyes with a frown. "I insist. We cannot have a young lady wandering at this time of night. If we allowed you to, that would be a shame to the clan."

With a sigh, she agreed. "Fine."

She bowed her head as she went to the side of the two.

_It would be bad to sleep outside. I guess I have to keep my guard up…_

Alice, the yakuza boss, and his attendant walked into the open wooden doors. The twins closed it shut and took out their mirrors with a grin.

x o x o x

**Oh yes, I love my unsynchronized twins… hope you loved them as much as I did! **

**and... ANOTHER ALICE'S EX LOOK ALIKE? Honestly, I had NO ideas for this guy! My unoriginality kills me.**

**Again, I apologize for my lateness…**

**The funny thing about this was that I just kept writing until it was worth two chapters. Instead, I cut it in half! Expect chapter 7 soon :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. The Cherry Blossom's Lament

**Aaahh chapter 7! yesterday i stayed up until 3am with my hnkna buddy talking about spade no kuni no alice. **

**now i've realized i still need my 10pm bed time...**

**please look at my hnkna buddy's DA! LINK ON MY PROFILE.**

**So Alice is stuck sleeping in the Slipper Mansion in the guise of 'Hana.' Louie promised he'd come find her, aaaaaaand she met sexy narcissist twins. will her life get any better?  
**

Enjoy Reading~

x o x o x

The interior of the yakuza home was a traditional Japanese style with tatami mats and sliding shoji doors. Everything suggested coming from a story book Alice's sister read set in the Shoji Era; from the front gate to the garden and pond in the back.

As Alice followed the lead of the suspicious fox Hiroshi, she kept a distance. He held a small lantern in his hand.

_This guy, he's also a fox. Like that guy…_

An image of the tricking but somewhat trustworthy black fox with a taunting expression flashed through her mind. She looked at the red fox' composed expression, calmly shuffling through the halls.

_He doesn't look like he is a lying conniving man… Seriously, all this distrusting feels wrong… I have to get back to the Country of Heart…_

Hiroshi turned and noticed her curious stare. "Is there something on my face?" He rubbed his cheek as Alice shook her head. "Then is there something wrong?"

She shook her head again. "There's nothing. I was just wondering, do you like to eat rabbits?"

The slightly orange ears on his head perked at the word. He blushed, "R-rabbits! Definitely not! I hate rabbits!"

Alice giggled with a hand covering her mouth. "Sorry, since you're a fox I thought you would've!"

Suddenly his eyes narrowed seductively. He slammed a hand against the wall, the sleeve of his yukata barely grazing her nose. Alice's eyes wandered, making contact with his. Hiroshi stared hard into her confused teal eyes as his body got closer to hers, pressing her back on the wall.

"Assumptions aren't always correct, my dear." He quickly pulled away like nothing had happened and continued walking.

_What was that supposed to be?_

While pushing off of the wall, the foreigner's eyebrow twitched. She watched his tail swish, bewildered.

After walking speechlessly the rest of the way, Hiroshi slid a door open and stretched a hand inside. "This is where you will be sleeping tonight."

Alice nodded, slipping into the room silently in thought. She returned a glance at the fox. With her back turned, he quickly threw an arm around her waist and put a finger to the girl's chin.

_Why's he so fast?_

Hiroshi smiled. "Didn't see me coming, did you?" He spoke with a much different tone than from the one he used in front of his boss.

"You're being cautious aren't you, Ha-na?" he outstretched her 'name' in a mocking voice. "No need to be afraid Ha-na."

She slapped away his arm and walked further into the room. Hiroshi turned his back on the foreigner and left the room.

"You are definitely heavier than you look," Hiroshi slowly slid the door to a close, leaving Alice with an ominous smirk. Watching his shadow casting from the lantern, the red fox let one last breath before disappearing into the night. "Ha-na."

Once she was sure the hall was rid of the boss' attendant, Alice relaxed her shoulders, collapsed on her knees and rested her weary hands on the skirt of her dress. She sighed.

_That Hiroshi isn't so friendly after all… _

She slapped her face with both hands in an attempt to forget his actions. She smiled crookedly.

_No good…_

Alice stretched a hand towards the sliding door and opened it slightly. From the corner of her eye she noticed another late petal fluttering through the night breeze. A sweet, yet unfamiliar scent reached her nose. The intrusive foreigner slid the door open further until her head was able to stick out of it.

_Who's that?_

A figure sat in the dimly lit garden underneath the cherry blossom tree. Though they were supposed to be frosted, the petals seemed lively and pink in the presence of the figure. Curious to who was able to change such a cold winter garden into a fresh spring scene, Alice crept out of the room.

She walked towards the navy haired figure who had a sleeve of his yukata slipped off, revealing a shoulder and half his chest. An elegant dragon was tattooed onto his skin, each scale carefully detailed. Noticing the arrival of his guest, he adjusted the sleeve back to covering his body.

"Good evening Hana," Takahiro greeted. "Are you unable to sleep?"

Alice nodded with a smile. "You too?" The yakuza boss looked down and smiled. He stood from his spot on a garden rock and stretched a hand pointing at a room with an open door. "Care to join me for a late night snack?"

She accepted the Slipper's offer and followed him inside. Around a corner of the hall, a red fox's ear twitched as he leaned on a wall.

x o x o x

The Bloody Twins crouched beside a pained Cheshire cat. Boris panted heavily while the twins simply watched.

"How long do you plan on doing this?" Dee and Dum asked in unison. "Boris?"

He held his knees to his chest. Night in the country of Heart had grown long and dark. Without their foreigner, it seemed even the sky had grown bored.

"This hurts like hell! Go get Gowland!" he ordered between gasps of breath. "He probably knows what to do…"

At that moment, the amusement park owner was also sprawled on the ground of the theme park. He had collapsed just as he was testing an Alice inspired ride.

"Brother!" Dee winced as he dropped to his knees holding his stomach in pain. The tick of his clock echoed as his brother fell beside him, both on opposite sides of the pink haired cat.

The three lay painfully on the hard dirt ground. They would have been giggling and laughing at each other for looking so ridiculous, but they were in too much pain to do even that.

The March Hare walked out the gate and put his hands at his sides. Thinking the twins were just playing a strange game with the Cheshire cat, Elliot scowled. "Dee! Dum! Why the hell are you slacking off? Trespassers are more likely to come at night!"

They lay unmoving, attempting to silently suppress the pain. He sighed and turned around with a hand slapped on his forehead. "I guess I'll have to talk to Blood about slashing your pay…"

Dum stretched a weak hand at the back of the hare.

"Newbie hare," the blue eyed twin whispered trying to grab his attention.

x o x o x

Just as Elliot was at the door of the mafia boss, he felt choked as a sudden thought of Alice flashed into his mind.

He grabbed onto the door knob, only having the energy to open the door and collapse into the room.

Blood sat quietly with his dress shoes on his desk. He cocked a brow as he noted the March Hare lying at his door.

"Elliot, what is it?" he slipped his top hat on and rose from his desk.

The hare looked up once he saw his boss' black shoe right beside his ear. "Blood…"

The navy haired man felt a sharp pang and fell beside him.

"Elliot," he coughed. After a fit of coughs and minutes of silence, Blood continued. "Would you like to explain why you barge into my room on the floor and why I became like this?"

Elliot lifted his head, sweat dripping from his bangs. "I don't know… the twins and Boris were also like this…"

His eyes widened at the hare's words. Following another few minutes of quiet, the man thought about the situation. "I haven't seen any of the other role holders lately. If this is also happening to the cat, it might be happening to the rest of the country."

A maid passing through the hallways dropped the towels she was holding and gasped upon seeing the two collapsed. Blood mustered the little strength he had left and ordered her to arrange for a role holder meeting.

"Heh…" he smirked. "Whatever bitch did this to a Dupre won't be getting off lightly."

x o x o x

"What are these?" Alice asked as she gestured to the cups and sweets laying at her front.

First, he was silent. After several seconds, the yakuza boss fell into a fit of laughter. Between gasps of breath Takahiro explained.

"This," he pointed to a light pink rice cake with a leaf wrapped around it. "is Sakuramochi. It consists of pink mochi and red bean paste."

Next he pointed to a tea cup with small pink blossoms at the bottom of the cup. "This is cherry blossom tea, Sakurayu. It's a type of herbal tea."

The relaxed Takahiro peacefully drank his tea as the culture confused foreigner drank with caution. She watched him drink with a peaceful face.

_If he's drinking it then it should be fine for me…_

Alice took a sip of the tea and began drinking more. He simply watched the happy foreigner as she gracefully drank and ate as she was taught in her own home.

Takahiro looked out the slightly open sliding door at his precious cherry blossom trees.

"Hana."

Alice looked up with a Sakuramochi halfway into her mouth.

"It means flower."

She smiled, seeing the kind shine in his eyes.

It slowly disappeared as his expression became more serious. "I should not be calmly eating sweets with a guest at such a time, I'm sorry."

Alice frowned as she put down her tea cup.

"There is a big commotion in the country at the moment. Though we have divided the lands among our role holders, strangely there is a problem." He sighed. "It seems a foreigner has made her way to the country, Hana."

"Whenever there is something we greedy role holders cannot divide, there is always a problem." Eyes widening at his words, Alice immediately lost interest in the sweet foreign food. "It's like we all want to monopolize this rare object."

"Hana, this 'Alice' the other role holders speak of, I must find it. When I find it, I will destroy it." She held tightly on the skirt of her dress as she noticed the elegant red of his eyes became a deep bloody red. "I don't care much for the peace of this country. The thing I wish to do the most is destroy the one thing everyone wants by taking it and throwing it far from their grasp."

The shine in his eye was now a demonic glare, piercing the sky as he gazed upward. "Disappointing them all when they think they have it in their bloody claws!"

Alice stood up and slid the door fully open. "I'm full. I think I'm ready for bed. Thank you."

She held her stomach as she walked towards the guest room. Listening to a Blood-look-alike's sadistic speech and eating far too many sweets was enough for her.

_I have to leave…_

Alice turned a corner and was surprised by a quick red fox.

"Going somewhere, Alice?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"It's H-hana!" She stuttered, trying to get past the red haired man.

He smirked. "Such a beautiful young woman like you shouldn't lie. It's a waste of your beauty. Though I hate to admit it, I was listening to your conversation with Noir."

She closed her eyes and held her shoulders, expecting pain. Instead, her shoulder was brushed by his and he went on his way. Just as she reached her room, Alice was stopped by a pair of twins.

"Hana… or Alice?" A smiled, leaning on the wall beside her door.

B linked arms with his brother. "Beautiful young woman?"

They smirked at each other.

A frowned with jealousy. "Neither Hiroshi or boss has ever called us beautiful before…"

"…though it looks like we deserve it more than a plain faced impersonator like you." B matched his brother's expression.

The two flicked mirrors from their pant pockets and transformed them into their weapons, metal chains connected to large mace balls. Alice stepped back as they wrapped the long chains around their hands, the pointed balls leaving marks on the wooden hall floor as it dragged behind them making an eerie scratching sound.

_Dammit… are you kidding me?_

She kept her backwards pace before realizing she was already at the end of the hall. She stepped down off the wood and continued until her back reached the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

"Eh?" A sounded disappointed at trapping their target.

B smirked. "You're not fighting back?"

"Well," they looked at each other as one slung his weapon over his shoulder. "That makes it so much easier!"

A's weapon slammed onto the cherry blossom tree, shaking its branches violently. Their boss slept soundly until the tree was hit. Once the mace ball thumped to the ground leaving a dent mark on the tree's trunk, Takahiro's eyes burst open. He flew out of his futon and slammed the door open.

His eyes turned a bloody red as he saw his tree's injury. "A… B…"

The twins looked to their boss as Hiroshi watched from a corner. "Boss!"

Her eyes wandered from the twins to the Mad Slipper.

"That's Alice!"

He craned his neck, cracking his knuckles before unsheathing the katana on his waist.

"Alice is this flower?"

His eyes reverted to a demonic glare as Alice was able to take a glimpse of during their snack time. She preferred his kind look.

Before the yakuza boss was able to land a blow on the foreigner, Hiroshi unsheathed a shorter sword, a wakizashi. From the corner he jumped in the way of his boss and grinded swords.

"Hiroshi?" Takahiro questioned the trust of his attendant.

A and B watched the higher ups fight for the first time.

The red fox grinned. "I'm not finished with her yet!" Takahiro quickly stepped away from the cherry blossom tree and ran back towards Hiroshi. As their swords danced in the night, slicing through the air reflecting their determined faces, Alice took the chance to slowly slide away from the garden.

Noticing the foreigner's attempt to escape, B tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed. With a devilish smirk, the twins approached her.

"Alice, you're not running away are you?" B asked with his higher voice.

A held another part of the chain on his weapon with the other hand and began spinning the mace ball in the air. "That's right; you should stay and enjoy!"

She felt a sweat drop on the side of her head as she was once again cornered by the black and white twins.

"You first?" A toyed with his weapon. B smiled. "Of course."

The twin hurled his weapon towards Alice. She hastily moved her head, the mace ball crashing to the wall. B pulled hard on the chain, trying to retrieve his weapon that had gotten stuck to the wall. Still, it was too early for her to celebrate. A was now the one walking towards her with weapon ready in his hands.

His first hit was dodged but by the time he as able to pull back the mace ball, B was also ready to hit. Being cornered by two sadistic narcissist twins, Alice sunk into the wall's corner and thought of giving up. Just as both men had their weapons above her head, she felt light.

Louie had thrown his arms around her and jumped out of the corner before they were crushed by heavy metal.

"Damn… why do you always have to get into trouble?" the angry fox scolded as Alice smiled.

Her rescuer dropped her on the other side of the garden as he dealt with the twins. Soon after, Hiroshi and the Slipper also came to attack Louie. He hid Alice behind his back, but he knew it would get bloody.

"Alice, leave."

He shot the chain of a twin's weapon drawing him to fall back and wrapped the yakuza boss' katana in his chains. After taking the sword from his grasp, Louie threw it at the house, ripping through the translucent paper of a sliding door. In the midst of the battle, Hiroshi ran towards the home and shouted orders. Several faceless yakuza flooded from the far side of the house.

The black fox pointed at the wall and looked to the foreigner. "Didn't I tell you to go?"

Alice nodded her head. "But,"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FUCKING GO ALREADY?"

Louie panted as he held off the other men's weapons. She ran to the wall and began climbing as he smiled in relief.

As he circled in the chaos, B noted the escaping girl. He tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Brother, look!"

A turned and smiled. Just before they were able to reach Alice, the stubborn black fox slid in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked.

A folded his arms as he stuck a thumb at the foreigner. "We were just about to ask her the same."

"First," Louie aimed his guns at the twins as he stuck a tongue out. "Let's play."

x o x o x

Alice ran blindly in the dark forest to the sound of shouting and gunshots. The sound grew fainter and fainter as she ran helplessly.

As she slowed and panted, a large rock in front of her foot tripped her.

"Ah!"

The foreigner began rolling down the snowy slope hitting branches and rocks on the way. Her eyes slowly closed as her body rolled down the tall hill.

x o x o x

**Alice rolling down a hill. I felt bad when I wrote that part. really.**

**How's Luu gonna save her THIS time?**

**I think Takahiro isn't that great of a guy. I mean, sure he offers her japanese sweets at midnight but he wants to KILL alice so he can disappoint everyone else. The twins are quite jealous of her too.**

**I plan on putting up a poll after releasing this chapter so please vote on your favorite character from the country of spades!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	8. Books of Guns and Bloodstained Snow

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING D: **

**It's been so busy in my house... school is starting soon... things are happening... well, here's chapter 8! so sorry it's late! **

**NOTE: I tried to work fast on this chapter. I did the first part when i wasnt so busy but i rushed on the second part... In other words, this won't be a very detailed chapter.**

**The title? Simple? Yes, very.  
**

**I believe i left off where poor alice was rolling down a hill, Luu vs the twins, takahiro, and Hiroshi ;D  
**

**Enjoy reading~  
**

x o x o x

"Brother!"

The black twin, B, fell to the ground after covering for his older brother. The hole Louie's bullet created on his shirt's shoulder was enough proof that he had succeeded in protecting his twin.

A broke his brother's fall, ripped the sleeve of his dress shirt and wrapped it around B's wound hastily. With gritted teeth, he looked towards the perpetrator.

"Heheh…" the sadistic fox's demonic expression almost made the twin's determination falter. Louie's deep blue eyes seemed to say 'let's play more.'

Like a reply to the brutal request, A charged towards the playful black haired man, weapon ready in his hands. His eyes widened as his target disappeared. Just before bullets of led were pumped into his body, A quickly looked up to see the fox's tail swishing happily. He took his twin and ran under the Yakuza House's roof for cover.

"Oh?" Louie asked as his bullets ricocheted off the green roof shingles. A gray steam seeking from his guns' barrels, he kicked off the beige wall towards his red haired objective.

A's hair blew forward as a bullet grazed his cheek. He stopped as a drop of blood streamed from the cut. He leaned his wounded twin on the wall surrounding the Japanese home and lightly put a finger to his cut.

"Had enough running?" the fox landed gently on the ground behind him. He smirked as the narcissist twin's orange eye enlarged in rage.

A turned his body towards Louie with a frenetic face. The sadist winked at the enraged narcissist. His eyes grew with anger as the bead of blood trickled down to his chin.

"Nobody," A clenched the chain with all his strength. "NOBODY HURTS THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

The narcissist gritted his teeth in a tight smile as the drop of blood splashed on the floor. The chain imprinted its pattern on his palm as he clasped it tightly and ran towards his enemy.

Louie smiled as the onlooker woke to see his brother running straight towards the deadly double guns. B gasped as ruby red blood splashed through the air, reflected in his glassy orange eyes. He gripped his stained red shoulder as his brother fell to his knees.

"BROTHER!"

B crawled to his brother's side clasping his shoulder and pulling his way there. The black fox giggled as the twin trailed blood from the wall, slowly but painfully seeping through his clothes. Finally reaching him, B reached a shaking frail hand towards him.

He felt a weight on his hand and looked up with quivering eyes at the black fox's dark grin. With a foot squishing the pitiful man's hand, Louie cocked a gun forward and aimed it at B's head. As the sound of his struggles filled his ears, the delight in the black fox's smile grew.

He pulled the trigger.

B shut his eyes, but only felt a small bump. He slit them open to see a dented short knife below his chin. B smiled gratefully upon noticing the Mad Slipper's mark on the knife's handle.

Louie gritted his teeth in a grin, turning to look at his new targets; a yakuza boss and a red fox. He held the chain and spun his guns in the air while marching in place.

"Care to join our game?" he caught a gun with his right hand and directed their attention to the collapsed twins.

Takahiro held his katana tightly as he lifted one arm, signaling his attendant to go. Hiroshi waited a few seconds, nodded, then went his way.

With his red tail whipping behind him, he walked to the side of the twins and flipped B over. He reached a hand towards A as his eyes fluttered.

"Bro…ther…"

The Mad Slipper turned his sword from the blunt side to its sharper, more deadly side. Glaring daggers at his opponent, Takahiro stared serious red eyes into Louie's merry blue ones.

He slashed through the air and held the sword at his side. As Louie swept petals from his tail's reach, chaotic winds circled them, several seconds of silence past.

The fox's gun jerked as he kicked the ground and started running towards the yakuza boss. He grasped the katana's handle with both hands and ran towards Louie.

Once in front of each other, they bent their knees and flew into the sky. Louie pointed his gun down at the Slipper's head as Takahiro swung his sword behind him.

"Haaaaaaa!"

x o x o x

As bullets met swords, a certain foreigner's forehead smacked the flat side of a large rock. Alice was covered in twigs and dirt after rolling down the tall hill. Much of her clothes were ripped, damaged or dirty.

Shivering in the cold snow, the foreigner moaned restlessly, unaware of the current situation in the Country of Hearts.

x o x o x

Following troublesome hours of searching for each role holder in the country, whether lying on the ground or in a bed, all made their way into the Hatter's great hall.

Blood sat straight at the head of the long table, suppressing the pain in his clock for the sake of his own dignity. Once all had assembled, it was obvious what the problem was.

"Where is Alice?" the Hatter's voice boomed across the table. The vacancy of the chair to his right had caught everyone's attention since the start.

None answered.

Julius cleared his throat, then spoke. "Though I'm unaware of where she has gone, last I heard from her was she was on her way to _your _mansion."

All heads turned towards the head of the table where Blood closed his eyes.

He tipped his top hat with an answer. "I haven't left my office for the past week. I'm sure someone else in my household has seen her."

Blood narrowed his eyes and looked to the March Hare and the twins.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Last time I saw Alice was in the library! She took a book and left!"

Peter rose from his seat. "What book was it?"

The hare covered half his face with a hand as he sighed. "Not sure... Though I am sure it was a pretty wrecked book. Pages were loose, and the spine looked like it would snap any second!"

"Oh?" Blood mumbled to himself as he signaled a servant and whispered into his ear. He directed a smirk towards the other role holders. "I always keep a copy of each book I buy."

The servant scurried out of the hall hastily as the role holders continued their conversation.

Dee and Dum whispered into each others' ears and nodded.

"If it's Alice-onee you're talking about," Dee started. Dum finished, "She went straight into the forest reading that book."

"Who saw her after that?" Boris asked, putting a hand on the table's edge.

Nightmare coughed briskly. "She didn't come to the tower..."

"Alice never stopped by the park..." Gowland stated with a finger to his chin.

Ace lay his head on the tablecloth with a frown. "I haven't seen her in the forest..."

Vivaldi drank from her tea cup. "We haven't seen Alice either."

Blood slyly glanced towards the door as the servant returned to his side and whispered into his ear.

"There's none?" he frowned. The mafia boss relaxed on his arm chair and slit an eye open to look at Elliot. "It must be one of _those _books."

The Cheshire Cat cocked his head to the side. "THOSE books?"

The Hatter chuckled a little, then tipped his wine cup back and forth with a finger. "Before this mansion was bestowed to me, the _current _Hatter, the owner of this fine home kept a small collection of books. Through the years, to ease my boredom, I have expanded that collection a hundred times fold. Though old and outdated, several of the late Hatter's books have proven useful. The books that are still in one piece are also organized along with my collection."

"Eh?" Ace bowed his head leaning it on his hands. "That wasn't a very interesting story..."

Peter slammed his hands onto the table. "That still doesn't explain what happened to Alice! She couldn't have just fallen into the book!"

"Indeed. Alice was definitely sucked into the paper pages of a hardcover." Julius said sarcastically deserving a glare from the White Rabbit.

"This is about Alice you damned Mortician!" Peter retorted angrily.

Boris cocked a brow at the angry rabbit. "You shouldn't be the one playing hero. We're all prepared to do whatever it takes to find Alice. And give it a rest, you're in as much pain as everyone else here."

"White! You disgrace us!" Vivaldi shouted from his side. "We order you to sit!"

Blood yawned. "This kind of feel ruins my already spoilt mood..."

"Agreed." Julius nodded.

"Would you quit complaining?" Gowland asked the man sitting at the head of the table.

Blood drank his wine. "I'm fine, Mary."

The twins watched the arguments with eager, wide eyes. Soon Gowland, then Elliot were mixed into the altercation. Even Ace joined along for fun. Insults and foul language was passed across the long table in a heated fight. The topic had completely strayed from its original purpose.

A sudden clapping came from the side of the table where the two inhabitants of the Clock Tower sat. A voice snickered eerily as Nightmare stood from his seat. "Ahahahh... Good show!"

Nightmare's hands slowed once he caught the attention of all the role holders in the hall. "Though these comebacks of yours are _very _interesting," the incubus eyed Peter. "I'm afraid we'll have to cease this childish behavior for a little longer. It seems we have lost track of the true reason we are all here."

Several role holders fell back into their seats.

"We hate to admit it, but we did stray from the topic." Vivaldi gracefully sat back on the chair, resting both arms on the arm rests.

Ace sat down. "Now that we're back to topic, why don't we-"

The knight was quickly interrupted by a round of chokes and deep breaths. All looked in Ace's direction as servants swarmed with glasses of water among other things.

_Hehehh... looks like I've found myself a foreigner!_

x o x o x

"Alice."

A voice resounded in a white dreamland as Alice sat up shivering. She turned all directions looking for the voice.

"Yes?"

The air swiftly moved the hair at the back of the foreigner's neck as she circled to see a grinning incubus standing closely behind her.

Alice frowned once recognizing the man's sly smile.

_Sebastian...  
_

The man clad in white stepped closer as she stepped back. He flicked dark blue strands of hair off the eye patch on his left eye and smirked.

"What do you want this time?" Alice readied to slap away any of the known pervert's quick movements.

Like a swift winter wind, the incubus had grabbed her wrist without her even noticing.

Before getting the chance to slap him off, Sebastian let go of Alice and stepped in front of her.

"Sorry honey, not today." With his back turned, the man in white walked up into the air like he was climbing an invisible staircase.

He patted the air beside him. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Alice stared at the air Sebastian's hand grazed. She shook her head.

"No thank you."

He leaned a hand on the air with a sigh. "Really? That's too bad..."

Alice kicked the back of her heel in silence as Sebastian simply sat in the air.

With yet another sigh, the incubus put both hands to his knees and stood in mid air.

"You know you should really wake up soon." he said as he began walking down the invisible staircase.

She cocked her head to the side confused. "What?"

Sebastian put his gloved hand to his chin with a giggle. Halfway down the steps, he smiled. "Don't you feel cold?"

_Cold?_

She shook her head, then shivered.

The navy haired man stood in front of her with a smirk. Though he was so close, she felt it unnecessary to move away.

"You are well aware you are sleeping in the snow right?"

The foreigner's eyes widened, recalling the events the night before from the moment she had Japanese sweets with the yakuza boss, Takahiro, to the time she aimlessly ran through the forest and eventually fell.

She looked down at her boots. "I guess so..."

Sebastian comfortingly patted her back.

"Isn't it time to wake up?"

He gave a light pinch to her arm with a smile.

As the dreamland slowly faded, Alice stared at the fading incubus bewildered.

_What the hell?_

"Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian crossed his arms, taking out the red spider-like flower from his suit and holding it in one arm.

He smirked. "What good is it to violate a frozen foreigner? No... you probably wouldn't even be able to visit my realm if you froze to death."

The spider-like flowers' petals ripped themselves off the flower and spiraled around the foreigner.

x o x o x

An ace of spades squatted in the snow beside a large rock and a cold body. Alice's eyes stayed shut as he poked at her arm happily.

One hand had been poking the sleeping foreigner, the other hand held an open box filled with ticking silver objects.

Finally bored of the poking, Knight stopped and picked up her body with one hand and slung her over his shoulder.

The jerking from each step swayed the foreigner awake. The brunette slit an eye open, barely glancing at the contents of his box.

_Those are...  
_

A silver shine reflecting from an object caught her eye.

_...Clocks?_

Knight looked down at her eyes as Alice desperately shut them, pretending to still be unconscious. _  
_

_Why is Knight holding me?_

With her eyes closed shut, the sound of ticking emitted ominously from the box.

_Why does Knight have a box of clocks? They sound fully functional too..._

"Hehee..." the Ace of Spades giggled to himself. Alice felt his broad shoulders shake lightly. "For a foreigner, you're a TERRIBLE actor!"

Alice squinted both eyes opened and sighed. Gazing at his seemingly innocent grin, she remembered he was not so innocent after all. With eyes focusing on the box of clocks in wonder, she could only imagine what fate the round silver metronomes would experience.

x o x o x

**Alice didn't appear too much in this chapter. Neither did Luu D: (apparently Luu Luu has 36% in the character votes! please keep voting for your favorites!)  
**

**And about the meeting, at least the role holders in the country of hearts are GETTING somewhere! At least they aren't dying in random corners like before...**

**AND Knight... with clocks? Doesn't this sound a little too familiar...  
**

**Hope that wasn't as bad a chapter as i thought it was! I hope you liked! **

**Can't make any promises that i'll be updating frequently or anything but i'm sure it won't take me SUPER long.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

x o x o x**  
**

**WAIT. ONE LAST THING. IF YOU HAVE REACHED THIS AREA YOU PROBABLY DONT WANNA READ. **

**because of my total NOOB-ness, i have no idea what half the things on fanfic are...**

**umm... aaahh... would someone care to explain to me what a forum is? i read the guide but i think you would needa dumb it down for me... **

**please and thank u! a pm message would be appreciated!  
**


End file.
